Like fire in my eyes
by WrongRightBlackAndWhite
Summary: Have you even been in a fire were 62 persons were killed? How would you live with yourself if one of those persons were one of your best friends? Kouga and Kag. This is for my friend Caroline!


QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Okay, so this is my first story about Kagome and Kouga. I'm writing this because my friend wants me to write this down. ****She adores Kouga so much and she won't read the storys about Sesshy and Kag that I have written., If you don't like this pairing I'm going to write about. Don't read then …**

**I love the name of this chapter. Not because it's just a name, it's because it fits to the chapter and it's the name of one of my favourite punk bands he he**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if only if only**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Like fire in my eyes

Chapter one: Panic! At the Disco

The building was surrounded by the youth's that was present in Tokyo. The news about the disco had spread fast. People had told each other through the internet, through mails, letters and calls by phone. And they had all come in many directions, in many places in Japane just to be present at one little disco that was held in the big canteen of the high school Shikon High. The building was not that big, and it had a finite amount of people who was aloud to be in the hall. The queue of people was lined up all around the building. They had come early, perhaps one hour before the disco even began just to be there first of them all and get in just in time to live everything up.

It is amazing how one single news can spread faster than light year. It only takes one poster, one single mail in the internet, one single poster on a Webb site for more than a million people to see and spread it to friends who also have other friends, who also have friends and so on…

It only takes that and thousands of people could come to one Disco were there is only meant to be the students of the school or the youth citizens of that county. And that brings a big problem for the ones holding the disco.

I regret that day I was there. I would take it back if I could. But now I can't.

I was home putting on make-up in front of my mirror in my room. The girls were on my bed speaking to each other. And we were having so much fun. No one of us did know that this tragic event was about to appear in our lives. It was like normal, like every other disco we went on. We came there waited in the line for our turn to be let inside, party like there is no tomorrow and then go home. We go to bed and in the morning we get ready for school.

"I can't wait." Ayme said dreamingly as she leaned on Daisy who was sitting next to her. "Danny will be there." She said. "Wonder what he will say when he sees me. Perhaps he will dance with me?"

I smiled looking in her eyes on the mirror. "Of course he wants to dance with. The question is will you accept."

Ayme blushed. She was the most modest girl of us, also the most beautiful one. She had been asked by many boys to dance but she had never really accepted. She always claimed that she didn't want to and that she couldn't dance. But I always new that she was waiting for Danny to ask her to dance. But he was also very modest. Therefore she was left many discos without any dance, and we feared that she spend every disco waiting for him when she could meat others to talk to and get now great people.

Kimi leaned in to Ayeme and she smiled a devilish smile at her.

"You know" she said. "Perhaps you could ask him instead. That way you'll both get what you want."

Ayme blushed even more. "He wouldn't want me for a million years."

This made all the girls give out a devilish smile, even me. And we all looked at her making her look around at us nervous of what we will say.

"Then stop dreaming about him." we said in a choir.

I secretly was dreaming about one special person and the rest of the girls didn't know a thing about it. Etleast I think so. I had special thoughts about Inuyasha Taisho member of one of the richest family's here in Tokyo. I've never told a soul because if I did they would start talking about us fitting so perfectly together and they would persuade me to talk and dance with him at special occasions as this one. And I didn't want that embarrassment. I knew that there was no chance for me to get to him, and make him like me. Therefore I let it be.

I had spoken to him a few times, and all those times he had been real sweet. But that was often just a girl's imagination.

So after a few minutes we all left my house to head towards the Shikon High property. It wasn't so long from my house. In a hurry it would take almost ten minutes to get there. But as careless as we were we went slowly. We knew that by walking slowly there would be lesser chance for us to get inside the disco hall, because there was always a guard at the opening door. It was a big man named Bors. He was one of the teacher's brothers and he lived not so far from my house.

As we came to the building we could see the queue start from the entrance to perhaps sixty meters away.

Ayme gave out a big sigh followed by all our sighs.

"We have to wait a whole life time just to get inside!"

I was one of the most spirited of all the girls in the school. I could see the bright things of everything and just make the bad feeling go away.

"Well" I said. "Lucky us that we don't have to get drunk so early."

Ayme gasped. "Were not getting drunk are we. We're not allowed to have bear or any kind of alcohol in there."

With a significant look I looked down at her. "Oh, come on Ayme. You have got to suspect that someone will smuggle alcohol in there. With this big line I'm guessing that people that is little older has also gotten inside and they have a drink or two with them to share."

"But were not going to drink anything are we?" Daisy came in asking worriedly while Ayme was looking pleadingly at me.

I chuckled lightly and moved forward as the queue became smaller. "Of course not. Why would we. Drinking is only for those who want to crash a party and fry their own brains."

We stud there for a couple of minutes before a limo car emerged into the property of Shikon high. The limo car stopped gracefully just behind us for its masters to walk only a few steps to be at the queue right behind us.

We turned around to look at the new comers. We could almost guess who it was in that car. There were only two families in Tokyo that had those sorts of limos and it was the Taisho and the Yura. I just knew by my own intuition that the persons in there were going to be the Taisho brothers. And mostly my intuitions about these kinds of things were always right.

A small hope was forming into me and I found myself taking a step forward but I froze as I saw the girls looking strangely at me and I pretended that I only did it to straighten my skirt. I had to control myself. I tried to push the feeling of hope away.

The doors on each side opened and just as I had suspected the Taisho brothers came out.

The girls took in there breath but I stud still staring at Inuyasha wide eyed.

I t wasn't fare. Just as a girl cast her eyes at her object of all wishes she would be like dead until she had it for her own self. She would be binding herself unknowingly to this person, ignoring all kinds of warnings from friends, her own mind and other things and it would after breaking her own heart to get over him and go on as before. This is what would happen to girls who fall in love for the first time. And I knew that if I didn't look out this would happen to me.

And yes, he was my first crush.

Inuyasha was the first one to come out of the limo car. His long silver hair shined in the dark air and he was straightening his clothes while murmuring a few things that we could not hear. I lifted my hands unknowingly to my mouth and giggled a little.

That is when his brother came out, taller and much more handsome then Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru…

The girls behind me gasped and I could hear them start giggling. Oh, Sesshoumaru was a person every girl would wish for alright. Even I would have wished for him to be mine. But only if I hadn't been so soled to Inuyasha that day.

The girls behind me stepped up to me and I could hear them whispering things into my ears, hoping for me to answer. But I kept looking at Inuyasha. Everything was just silent around me and I felt like I was dreaming and that I couldn't wake up out of this dream. He was fidgeting with his shirt and looking at Sesshoumaru who was sighing. This made me giggle a little more. If I would have known then as I do know what I was doing I would have turned around and kept my eyes on the ground. But I didn't. It wasn't until I meat Sesshoumarus golden eyes that I woke up. By the way he was looking at me I could tell that he had been looking at me for a few seconds. His eyes told me that he knew what I was thinking about Inuyasha and what I felt for him. Silently he shook his head and looked at Inuyasha and then back at me. I did the same and nodded almost so that he couldn't see.

I still don't really know what we were telling each other there or what he really meant. What did he really mean? But then I just realised that I should tend to other things than just stare at some guy that I happened to like at the moment.

I turned around and noticed that the queue had moved a bit forward. I dragged the girls with me and made them stop looking at Sesshoumaru, and somehow in my ears I could hear a relieved sigh. Or did I just imagine that?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After fifteen minutes we had been allowed inside by Bors and we stud in a corner with a loudspeaker with pounding music beside us. They were right now playing a song called "Call on me."

Somehow when we sat there, we just had nothing to do. All we could do was just sit and stare at the other persons who were dancing happily with each other screaming, talking and even cuddling. Somehow I was just wondering what I was doing there. Right then a song that we loved began. It was "Here in your arms" by Hello Good buy. We all arose with a happy scream and we jumped out on the dance floor that was now filled with many people.

Everyone was jumping with their arms up in the air and we screaming rather than singing to the music. We were dancing like there was no tomorrow all wild and alert. We were perhaps a bit to wild for our own good. It made us oblivious for other things.

There were many reasons in that disco that this tragic event just had to happen. The music was too loud, there were too many people in the hall, and the loudspeakers were blocking most of the exits. If I could have stopped this, I would have done it immediately. Because no daughter or son deserved to die in such away.

We all could feel a stench in our noses but we just forgot it and kept on dancing. We thought that everything was just going to be like normal.

But that feeling went away when the DJ put on his microphone.

"Everybody, exit the building. It's a fire."

I stopped dancing and I looked scarcely at the DJ. The girls around me stopped to and I could hear around me people just laughing thinking that it was just a joke. I couldn't speak at the moment, but I just had this bad feeling inside me that this wasn't a joke.

I took Ayme by my hand and I lead her and the girls to where our coats were hanging.

"Quickly" I said with my hands shaking while I gave them their coats making other peoples coats fall down onto the ground on the same time.

Ayme was near her tears and she was looking straight into my eyes. "What's going on?" she asked. I opened my mouth hesitantly. I could feel my heart throbbing faster in my chest and my knees seemed to want to give in. Just as I was about to say something we could hear the DJ scream this time.

"Everybody get out! There is a fire! Get out! It's a fire!"

We all could hear the stress in his voice and seconds after that we could see everybody screaming running to get their clothes. I looked at Ayme and pushed her aside when they crashed onto me pushing me to the wall and then falling onto the ground.

People were fighting to get to their clothes, they was stepping on me careless of who I was or how I was feeling at the moment. I screamed out in pain as they were clutching at me to get up and run out of the building all too just survive. They were pushing me down as I tried to get up. By now I was crying and panicking more than anything.

"Get of me!" I screamed.

I could hear people starting to cough. The smoke had begun to come and that was bad news! There really was a fire!

Almost everything went through my mind then. I thought of my mother and my grandfather that was home back at the shrine. And I thought of Souta and Byo, thought of all the bad things I had done that I hadn't told I was sorry for. I regretted things more than ever at that moment. I just laid there, stopped trying to get up and just waited to die. There was no point with trying now. I would die anyhow I thought.

I could hear people to start screaming more now and more coughing than before.

"Smoke, smoke." The person almost on top of everybody started to scream.

People started to move then and I soon felt that I was free, but I just couldn't move and I started to lack of oxygen. I was waiting for my death to come, for the reeper man to claim my soul from my body. It was like hell to not being able to think straight.

I closed my eyes and held my breath unknowingly. Then suddenly I felt someone grab a hold of my hand and waist and pull me upwards. I was still holding my eyes closed but I could stand on my feet with help by the person. I started to cough and my rescuer pulled me fast with him pushing other people out of the way trying to get me and the person out.

Suddenly I felt the cold in the air surrounding me. I could hear people crying and still screaming. The fire departments sirens were screaming loud in my ears and finally I opened my eyes but everything was blurry and I couldn't see straight. I was trying to breath but it was a little hard. The smoke was still in my throat, it made it harder and I was hanging at my rescuer who was still holding me.

"Your okay." A voice kept whispering in my ears. "You're alright."

I clutched the person on the chest and started to cry more than ever. I felt so relieved but I was still in a shock. And I was still worrying for my friends. I couldn't live with myself if they still were in there.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Now remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Tell me what you liked about it. You may even tell me what you hated about it but be soft about that he he**

**Jaane**

**Chrisse11**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


End file.
